Dying Angel
by GeorgiaTime
Summary: Klaroline story AU; Caroline is dying and the only way for her to be saved is Klaus' blood. Secrets will be shared and decisions will be made, but will they be the right ones to make. Can Klaus protect his Angel from the blood smeared world and from his own selfish and cruel ways? Slight Steroline and Forwood at the beginning but definitely Klaroline
1. Dying Angel

Stefan looked down at a pale caroline who was limp in his arms. He looked down at her clothes that used to be white was now stained with her crimson red blood that made stefan's heart tug. Bites where all along her arms and legs, even her neck had a deep bite from one of the hybrids he just killed.

Caroline was slowly dying in his arms, she should be with her friends and family right now saying good bye before she died but he couldn't let her die. He helped Caroline though dark times and saved her from the horror of killing another person and to be honest Caroline had saved him once or twice but he never really said thank you. She deserved to live but why did it have to be _him _and_ only him _that could decide if she lived or died.

Stefan was nervous when he knocked on the door to his large mansion still holding a limp and dying Caroline in his arms. He could see the lights still on even in the early hours of the morning, he looked out into the surrounding forest hoping for no more threats on Caroline's life. The door swing open revealing a threaten looking Klaus, he obviously hasn't noticed Caroline.

"What do you want Stefan, it's early in the morn-" Klaus' eyes widen once he sees Caroline's dying state in his arms as he ran to her side using his vampire speed "What happened" He said moving his eyes along Caroline's body noticing the many bite marks that where deep into her skin and the blood that was everywhere. She made a soft whimper of pain that made him almost crumple to his knees.

"Some hybrids kidnapped and tortured Caroline, they have bitten her everywhere. She's dying and needs your help" Stefan said calmly but you could see the panic in his eyes as he looked down at Caroline.

"What happened to the hybrids"

"All dead but one got away"

Klaus had a hurricane of furry rising in his chest but it subsided as he took Caroline from stefan's arms. He held her bridal style, holding her close but he was scared that if he made one wrong step that she would crumble in his arms. He used his vampire speed to race to his bedroom and slowly lowered her onto his bed. She was spilling blood onto his new sheets but he didn't care, she was slowly fading.

His Caroline was dying. Her skin looking very pale, her hair in a blonde mess spread out on the pillow like a halo surrounding a angel. She was an angel and she didn't deserve to die. She deserved to travel the world, to see all of life's treasures and beauty. She hasn't even left this small town she calls home, she hasn't tasted life and its riches. She would lose the world and the world would lose her. He beautiful eyes that had so much fire, her smile that would make people happy, even her compassion for others would be gone. The world didn't have much light and it was about to lose it. Klaus was about to lose it, lose his light. She changed him in more ways then one and if she died, it would be gone forever.

"It's going to be fine Caroline, I'm going to save you" Klaus said with tears threatening to slide out of his eyes. "Just don't leave me" He watched her from his sitting position on the bed, she suddenly starting to breath heavily and then her breathe became slower with every blow of air. She was dying.

Klaus lifted her up slightly so he could slide behind her so she was in his lap. His eyes turning yellow, veins pulsing down his eyes and his fangs sliding out, he quickly lifted his hand to bite into. He placed his bleeding wrist to her mouth.

"Don't leave me here alone, Caroline" He said a single tear coming from his eyes

She slowly look a sip of his blood then bite her fangs into his wrist, slowly lifting her hands up to hold his arm. Klaus started to pat her soft blonde hair, looking off in the distance as his rage was coming back to him.

'Who would dare hurt _his_ Caroline' He thought

Caroline pulled away from his wrist taking Klaus away from his thoughts. He looked down at her and saw her bites slowly healing. Her breathe started to even out, she was starting to go to sleep. She must be exhausted, she has had a very long day.

"Shh love, go to sleep" He whispered, still patting her hair slowly

He eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep in Klaus' arms

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers,<strong>

**This is my first ever story that i have published/written, so sorry if it was very short and forgive me if its not detailed or spelling mistakes are all over, just review the mistake and i will edit it. I hoped you liked it, this story was for Klaroweek and i thought it was an amazing idea so i wrote it out. This might only be a one-shot/drabble depending on the reviews so stay tuned. This story/drabble gave me so many ideas for other stories (all my OTP, Klaroline) so ill keep it up and post more.**

_**-GeorgiaTime**_


	2. Shared Secrets

Caroline felt warmth on her face as the sun beamed though the pulled back curtains and onto her cheek. She started to remember the past events and woke up startled. She sat in a enormous bed with black sheets the room decorated with lovely paintings and antiques. She felt her neck and arms for the bites that were once deep in her skin to find them completely gone. No scaring, No trace of what once was the cause of her death.

'Am i dead' she thought 'is this heaven'

Caroline looked down to see her clothes had changed and she was now in a white top and jeans, that looked like where from her wardrobe. She climbed out of the bed and got to her feet before she heard footsteps at the door.

Klaus was standing at the door looking at Caroline with worry in his eyes

"Finally awake, sweetheart" Klaus said with his usual grin but it still didn't reach his eyes

"What happened? Where am I?" Caroline said with many emotions in her gaze. Confusion, hurt, worry.

Klaus seemed to stare at Caroline for a long moment before answering. "You are in my bedroom love, Stefan had came to me with you dying in his arms, with blood stained clothes and looking very pale. Most of the information i got was you being tortured by my not so sired hybrids" Klaus looked saddened by his explanation, as he looked at her with sad eyes

Caroline looked shocked as he told her this. He now knows about the hybrids not being sired and he must know about their plans to keep him concealed in concrete. She was now started to get worried

"you have been asleep for about two days and i was worried you would never wake up"

"What did you do to the hybrids, Klaus" she asked almost yelling. When he didn't answer she yelled his name again. "Klaus, what did you do"

"I killed all of them" He said bluntly but still the sadness was back in his eyes "But don't worry Tyler is alive and he has skipped town?"

"How could you" see yelled at him backing away from him "you just killed twelve people and your standing there like it was a daily chore"

"I didn't want to kill them" he had a hint of sadness in his eyes

"Then why did you?" She said anger fuelling her words

"For the cure" He said "There had to be a sacrifice of 12 hybrids"

There was a long pause as she contemplated his words.

"The cure? All of this for the cure" Caroline said hurt by is statement. "So you could make elena human, make more hybrids and rule the world. Wow you are the monster i thought you were" Said said, turning away so she didn't have to look at his eyes that have watched many deaths

"I didn't just do it for the cure" He said bluntly, making Caroline turn back to him

"What?" Caroline said just above a whisper, gladly they where vampires and he could hear it

"I mostly did it for you, love" Klaus said anger in his eyes, the once hint of sadness no longer there. "they all decided to torture the last thing i hold dear, they could have killed you if stefan didn't come to your rescue"

"What do you mean the last thing you hold dear, surely thats not true" Caroline said in disbelieve

"Its true Caroline" Klaus said looking into Caroline eyes, stepping towards her, thankfully she didn't step away. "Elijah is probably half way around the world in his fancy suit, reading a book and not giving a single thought about me, Kol isn't talking to me, I recently just stabbed Rebekah and left her to rot in a box in some cold tunnels so she probably won't forgive me anytime soon, stefan refuses to trust me and lied to my face about killing the hybrids and my dear brother Fin is dead, killed by the lovely people that are your friends." Klaus looked hurt at the last one, looking at the ground before looking up at Caroline, meeting her gaze. "So my dare Caroline, you are the last thing I have left that actually means something to me. So you almost dying in front of me, kinda made me want to kill every person that ever laid a hair on you" He raised a hand to her cheek to cup it in his hand.

"Because if i lost you, i don't know what i would do" Klaus stroked his thumb across Caroline's cheek, wiping away a lose tear.

Caroline lift her hand to klaus' slowly pulling it away. "Klaus, i can't do this". Another tear makes its way down her cheek. "I love tyler"

Klaus looked hurt, his eyes showing the sadness he hides from others. "Maybe you should go to him then, coinciding i just killed his mother he should be very upset right now" Klaus saw the hurt expression on her face before it quickly flashed into a fury of hate, if he had to guess her thoughts, they would say 'monster' or 'murderer'. She quickly ran out of the mansion as fast as her vampire speed could take her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers,<strong>

**GeorgiaTime here and i just wanted to apologise for the late chapter, i was meant to post this up earlier but sickness got to me and i couldn't get out of bed, but no worries i should be better now. If you yelling at your screen calling me a murder of ships, i'm sorry but all ships have bumps in the road but this isn't the end I'm planing a big plot twist which you may or may not expect and its going to be FANTASTIC, so stay tuned.**

**Spoiler - it has Caroline drunk**

**GeorgiaTime**

**P.S: sorry for spelling mistakes in grammar and stuff**

**P.P.S: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, i only own the plot. If i did own TVD or TO i wouldn't have the stupid wereslut baby plot idea, which is stupid. I would have LOTS AND LOTS OF KLAROLINE because they couldn't just end it at a shag in the woods, even if it was a great shag.**


	3. Betrayal & Trust

"Tyler, Tyler?" Caroline yelled, walking into the Lockwood Mansion, hoping to find Tyler. Caroline could hear people in the house and decided to walk in that direction, which lead to the study.

She was excited to reunite with Tyler, she didn't even go home to change. It had been a rough few does and she is glad she is alive but she can't help but be sad about the harsh rejection she gave Klaus after his confession.

"Tyler?" Caroline said one last time before opening the door, only to lay eyes on a pair of almost naked bodies pressed up against the wall, making out with each other. It was Tyler and Hayley.

Caroline stared in shock at the pair who were too caught up in each others mouths to even notice her standing there. Tears started to form in her eyes and she let out a sob.

"Tyler!" she screamed yelling at him hoping she would notice her.

It seemed to work as Tyler broke off from his make out session with the werewolf and turned his head to face her. His face was shocked and confused, while Hayley seemed very pissed off about her presence.

"Caroline?" Tyler said barely managing the words "your alive?"

"So you thought i was dead for a day before you decided to move on?" Caroline yelled at him while bursting into tears

"Its not like that" Tyler protested while pushing off of the werewolf while she was left in a bra and her jeans

"It doesn't matter anymore Tyler, I can't, we... we're done" Caroline said though heavy tears, before running out of the house using her vamp-speed.

She didn't know where she was going as she speed though the woods but she honestly didn't give a damn.

* * *

><p>Klaus was working on a painting, thinking out his beloved Caroline and her rejection, when there was a knock at the front door. He was thinking of leaving it as he wanted to be alone, but when the knock grew louder and more persistent, he got more angry and frustrated<p>

He walked down the stairs with heavy footsteps and anger. He was going to kill who ever disturb his peace, until he opened the door

He had opened to door to a crying Caroline, she was still in the clothes from before but her hair was ruffled and had leaves in tangles of hair, her eyes were also puffy and red from crying

"Caroline?" He said confused of what had happened in the past hour from their last interaction

"I..." She started though a sore throat "I didn't know where else to go" she finished

He stepped aside with the door to let her in, she stopped once inside and began her tears again but this time just letting them flow

Klaus closed the door and turned to face her, once he saw her pitiful sight he stepped closer to her and quickly pulled her into a hug

As she cried on his shoulder, Klaus patted her hair and whispered into her ear "Its ok love, I'm here"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers,<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter and yes, I know. I have been gone for like a month or so but i was just a little uninspired the past few weeks and i have been going though a tough time with school and socialising and family, so i haven't been writing but don't worry I'm back to kick ass. BUT... I'm still really uninspired and i have turned to watching all the Klaroline episodes, but you can be a great help by maybe giving me ideas and suggestions. **

**Hope to hear your reviews, Thank you.**


End file.
